powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - The Next Generation
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive - The Next Generation is the new sequel to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis The New Power Rangers are formed as a group of explorers saving the universe from a new wave of terror. Arsenal and Gear * S.H.A.R.C.: A sleek jet-like vehicle created by Andrew Hartford. It is the primary mode of transportation for the rangers. * Overdrive Tracker: The morpher of the Overdrive Rangers. It can tell the hazard levels of the treasures they find, and decode clues. It is also used to call the Driver Zords. * Mercury Morpher: The morpher of the Mercury Ranger. It can be used to summon Dump Driver (# 1) to Rescue Runner 2 (# 13). * Control Driver: Used by the Rangers to control their DriveMax Zords, they fold into a suitcase form for traveling. * Double O Zip Shooter: A hand device used by the Overdrive Rangers, the Double O Zip Shooter has many functions at it's disposal. * Drive Defenders: Sidearms of the Rangers it is normally a blaster, but can transform into a saber for closer combat. * Overdrive Weapons ** Drive Lance: The weapon of the Red Ranger. ** Drive Slammer: The weapon of the Black Ranger. ** Drive Vortex: The weapon of the Blue Ranger. ** Drive Claw: The weapon of the Yellow Ranger. ** Drive Geyser: The weapon of the Pink Ranger. ** Drive Detector: The weapon of the Mercury Ranger. * Defender Vest: Andrew Hartford developed the Stabilizing Shield. It is used to neutralize the kick in the Drill Blaster by dispersing the impact. With the connection of a Dragon Scale with the Stabilizing Shield activates the Defender Vest. ** Drill Blaster: A gun created by Andrew Hartford used together with the Defender Vest. It consists of two modes. Drill Mode, and Tri-Laser Mode. * Transtek Armor: Another one of Andrew's creations, The Transtek Armor is for use of each of the five rangers. It has a Vehicle Mode and a Blast Mode. * Hovertek Cycle: A cycle created by Andrew Hartford for the use of Dyer the Black Overdrive Ranger. It has two modes Cycle Mode and Hover Mode. * Red Sentinel Ranger Zords DriveMax System * DriveMax Ultrazord ** DriveMax Megazord/Mega Truck *** Dump Driver *** Speed Driver *** Gyro Driver *** Dozer Driver *** Sub Driver ** DualDrive Megazord *** Drill Driver *** Shovel Driver *** Cement Driver *** Crane Driver *** Sonic Streaker Rescue Runner System * Flash Point Megazord ** Fire Truck Zord ** Rescue Runner 1 ** Rescue Runner 2 BattleFleet System * BattleFleet Megazord/BattleFleet Battleship Formation ** BattleFleet Zord 14 ** BattleFleet Zord 15 ** BattleFleet Zord 16 ** BattleFleet Zord 17 ** BattleFleet Zord 18 Independent * Sentinel Knight Alternate Combinations Alternate Megazords * Super DriveMax Megazord * Operation Overdrive Arsenal Ready DriveMax Megazord * Drivemax Megazord: Drill Formation * Drivemax Megazord: Shovel Formation * Drivemax Megazord: Mixer Formation * Drivemax: Megazord: Drill and Crane Formation * Drivemax Megazord: Drill and Mixer Formation * Drivemax Megazord: Crane Formation * Drivemax Megazord: Rescue Formation Flash Point Megazord * Flash Point Megazord: Drill and Shovel Formation * Flash Point Megazord: Drill and Mixer Formation * Flash Point Megazord: Dozer and Sub Formation * Flash Point Megazord: Crane Formation DriveMax Ultrazord * DriveMax Ultrazord: Rescue Formation Operation Overdrive Arsenal Ready * Operation Overdrive Arsenal Ready with Sentinel Sword Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Bili15Chaser Category:Starlina Category:Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: The Next Generation